Buginette, I Love You
by GorgeousArmageddon
Summary: Oh, my my my. An incident with an akuma leaves Ladybug on the wrong side of the light and out for blood! Will Chat Noir be able to save and stop her before something goes badly wrong? -Multi-chapter- -angst angst angst-
**Author's Note: Hi! Armageddon here! This fic here has some serious angst and will make the faint of heart weep. (I am the faint of heart :') ) It will be multi-chapter, so stay tuned for LadyNoir and chill!**

'Today. Today is the day I will tell him!' Marinette Dupain-Cheng settled happily into her desk, patiently waiting for the boy who sat in was practically bouncing with glee. front of her to arrive. She was finally working up the courage to tell him who she really felt about him, face-to-face, one on one. The girl

However, Adrien Agreste didn't arrive when class started. Strange. There hadn't been an akuma at all this week, no reason for anyone to be late. 'Maybe he has a photoshoot.' Marinette tried to console herself and focus on her work, to no avail.

Chloe had been teasing her brutally, Sabrina backing her up. Alya had tried to stand up for her, but was shut down pretty quickly. Of course, Mari was used to it by now, and merely sighed softly.

Today's lesson was on the importance of positive communications and healthy ways to accept yourself, which only encouraged Marinette's desire to confess to Adrien. She positively adored him,and she wouldn't hold herself back any longer! She was the great Ladybug, what did she have to fear? Looking up, Mari realized the lesson was over and that she'd spent about an hour daydreaming about her "future husband". The petite girl jumped up as soon as the bell rang, rushing outside.

Marinette spotted Adrien and jogged over to him, smiling. "'Adrien! I have something important to tell you!" He grins down at her, brows raised. Her face grew red, and she clenched her fists tightly. 'Oh god oh god oh god.' She was internally panicking, but shook her head to clear her thoughts of self doubt.

"I like you. I really, really like you." Mari mumbled, looking up at her year-long crush with determination. Adrien's face fell visibly, and he tried to perk himself up to no avail. Guilt flowed through the boy from his head to his toes, gut wrenching and utterly disgusting. The pigtailed girl's expression dropped when she noticed his turn, and she gripped the bottom of her jacket.

"Listen, Marinette, you're so sweet and adorable, but….I like someone else." Adrien mumbled, looking down at his close friend sadly. It was like Marinette's world had come crashing down, all her happy fantasies shattered and broken. She got bleary eyed, lower lip trembling. Before he could say anything else the heartbroken girl took off, tears streaming to her cheeks.

Adrien made a move to follow her, looking upset. Plagg popped out from his jacket, shaking his head. "You really are bad with girls, Adrien. Marinette adores you like I adore camembert." The blonde shook his head, sighing. He ran a hand through his _glorious locks_ , brows furrowed.

"You know how I feel about Ladybug, Plagg. I can't love them both. Mari is just gonna have to wait." The kwami hit him upside the head, scowling. "You are such an idiot." He snarled, hiding back inside Adrien's jacket.

"What-?! Hey, that's not true-!" When the little creature didn't respond the boy groaned, throwing his head back.

* * *

"Marinette? Oh, Marinette don't cry! He didn't deserve you, anyway!" Tikki flitted around the sobbing girl, trying, with no luck, to console her. Marinette sniffled, hiccuping softly. She shook her head, hugging her knees tightly and rocking back and forth. "I _loved_ him, Tikki! For so long!" She wailed, snot and tears all over her pretty face. "He doesn't even remotely like me! Oh, God, how could I be so stupid?! I thought that maybe, I'd have a chance!" Marinette paused, choking on a sob. "A chance! I should have known he'd never like a dork like me! I'm only confident when I'm Ladybug!"

There was a soft flutter of purple wings and sparkles, and Marinette was standing. She was dressed in black, a red rose in her hair. The girl looked beautiful, long ball gown littered with red spots. Tikki had hidden herself somewhere, looking at the scene in horror and fear. "Oh, Marinette….No…."


End file.
